bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Golly Miss Molly
"Good Golly Miss Molly (You Sweet Comfort Doll) '''is a 50's Rock song which is performed by Squishington as he sings about Molly Coddle at the Karaoke Cafe. The song is based on the 1956 song "Good Golly Miss Molly" by Little Richard,http://favoritealbums.wikia.com/wiki/Good_Golly,_Miss_Molly but with the lyrics altered to fit the Bump in the Night series (you sure like to ball/ you sweet comfort doll). Lyrics '''Squish: '''Good Golly Miss Molly/ (whoo) You sweet comfort doll Well Good Golly Miss Molly/ Yeah, you sweet comfort doll When you're shaking and a shouting (mama)/ can't you hear Little Sister call. '''Squish: '''From the early early morning till the sun no longer bright Well I caught Miss Molly rocket going Bump in the Night! '''Squish: '''Good Golly Miss Molly/ You sweet comfort doll (whoo) When you're rocking and a rolling/ can't you hear Little Sister call. '''Squish: '''Oh Mr Bumpy told me, Squish you better watch yourself When you back up to that blow-fish gonna fall right off the shelf '''Squish: '''Good Golly Miss Molly/ Yeah you sweet comfort doll (whoo) When you're shaking and a shouting/ can't you hear Little Sister call. '''Squish: '''TALK TO ME BABY! (bridge) '''Squish: '''Good Golly Miss Molly/ (whoo) You sweet comfort doll Well Good Golly Miss Molly/ Yeah you sweet comfort doll When you're shaking and a shouting (mama)/ can't you hear Little Sister call. '''Squish: '''Well From the early early morning till the sun no longer bright Well I caught Miss Molly rocket going Bump in the Night! '''Squish: '''Well Good Golly Miss Molly/ Yeah you sweet comfort doll Well Good Golly Miss Molly/ you sweet comfort doll (whoo) When you're shaking and a shouting (yeah)/ can't you hear Little Sister call. '''Squish: '''Well '''From the early early morning till the sun no longer bright Well I caught Miss Molly rocket going Bump in the Night! '''Squish: '''Well Good Golly Miss Molly/ Yeah you sweet comfort doll. Oh When you're rocking and a rolling/ can't you hear Little Sister call! Ow! Episodes *Party Poopers *Farewell, 2 Arms Gallery Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.35.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.35.38 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.35.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.35.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.35.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.35.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.35.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.35.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.34.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.34.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.34.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.34.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.34.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.37.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.37.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.37.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.47.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.47.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.47.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.37.16 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.36.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.36.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.36.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.36.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.36.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.35.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-18 at 1.35.52 pm.png Mil.JPG Molhead2.JPG Molhead.JPG Frak.JPG Bumpy in big trouble.JPG Holee.JPG Mape.JPG Grab.JPG References External links * Good Golly, Miss Molly on Wikia __INDEX__ Category:Songs